Forever
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Ben and Evie are out on a date. See what happens.


**Hey guys. That's a Bevie one-shot. Ben and Evie are the hottest boy and girl on Descendants and I ship them all the way. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Evie: Say it!**

 **Me: What? 'pouts'**

 **Evie: Put the pout away. You know what i'm talking about**

 **Me: 'huffs" Fine. But I get a kiss. 'winks'**

 **Evie: 'smirks' Why didn't you ask earlier? 'grabs him and kisses him"**

 **Me" 'kisses back" Okay guys I don't own Descendants. Off with the story**

Evie was with Mal at the cafeteria of Auradon Prep, talking about their boyfriends. They were planning the Autumn Ball and had a lot of work to do. Audrey and Jane were assisting them and were at Fairy Godmother's officedoing the flowers arrangement.

"So M. I was thinking to have pink and blue as theme colors. They are bright and colorful" Evie suggested.

"It's autumn ball, Evie. I think honey gold and brown are better." Mal stated her opinion.

"You're right. Pink is summer color." Evie's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey, love. Where are you?" Evie's face lit up. Mal knew it was Ben. Her ex-boyfriend was the only one who made her best friend smile so bright.

"Yeah. Okay, we will be there in 10 minutes." she hung up and turned to Mal.

"Ben needs me" Mal nodded and stood up and went to find Doug. Evie smiled and took at the other direction. It was 3 months ago, when Mal and Ben decided to break up and stay friends, same as Evie and Doug. They didn't expect to end up with the other's ex.

Mal and Doug started dating a month ago. Doug had become a stronger person, who wasn't afraid of anything. He started Tourney and fencing, and he appeared to be sporty and really fit.

Evie and Ben though, had fallen in love almost immediately. They enjoyed each other's company and were already hanging out all the time, since Evie was his advisor, now also his Lady of the Court.

Evie had arrived in ben's office at 5 minutes long. She knocked and went in once Ben replied.

"Hey, Benny." she smiled and went up and kissed him on the lips.

Ben kissed her back and wrapped her in his arms. "So I was thinking to go on a date after we finish the work"

Evie giggled and nodded, smiling. "I would love to. Tiana's?"

"Tiana's" Ben laughed and smiled his famous bright smile which made Evie's knees weak.

Evie and ben were double checking the list of the new VKs that would arrive next week. Ben had also to sign some papers for the Baall. Evie couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

 _He is so handsome,_ she thought and blushed. She could stare at him every day, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and never get bored. He was her prince and he would always be.

Ben noticed Evie staring at him and smiled at his girlfriend. "Like something you see?"

"I don't know..maybe" she shrugged and flipped her hair on his face seductively, making him growl softly.

"You might need to be careful. We don't want to be in trouble, do we?" she smirked at him.

Ben and Evie couldn't hold it anymore. They closed the gap between them and kissed passionately. A make out session started and the paperwork was forgotten. They broke apart only when oxygen became necessary.

"Look what time is it" she gasped and smacked his right arm. "You need to get done with it. Or else we won't be able to go out"

"Fine" he whined.

"I'll go to get ready. Be at my dorm at 9." she stood up and left, closing the door.

Evie was ready at 2 hours. Just twenty minutes before Ben arrived. Mal was walking through the corridors and met with Ben.

"Hey, Ben." she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Mal Is Evie ready?" Ben hugged his ex-girlfriend, now best friend, back.

"Um, yeah. She was freaking out though if you would like her outfit." Mal rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure she will be wonderful." Ben said and smiled.

"She will. Just Ben.." she said softly which made the prince look at her. "Don't hurt my sister or else I will kill you." she said seriously the last part, which made Ben pale, so he only nodded.

"That won't be needed though. I know you will treat her right." she smiled.

"Thanks Mal, for talking to me" Ben said.

"Anytime." she said and left, probably going at Doug and Chad's dorm.

Ben knocked at the door and when Evie opened it, he gasped on awe and he froze.

"Ben Are you alright?" Evie asked in worry, which made Ben focus on again.

"You are so beautiful" he said softly.

Evie blushed like a tomato and said "You're quite handsome too"

"Shall we go then?" he extended his hand for her to take and closed the dorm door.

Ben and Evie jumped into the limo and drove to Tiana's restaurant. Evie was at awe about the place and really excited, which made Ben chuckle and hug his girlfriend.

"You like it, princess?" she turned at him and kissed him with passion, not caring about people seeing them.

"I love it" she giggled and followed the waitor who presented them the table. They sat and ordered the special dishes that Tiana suggested and made herself. Evie had pasta with coconut sauce, while Ben had a steak with strawberry sauce. When they finished, they paid the bill and went for walk.

"I love this place. It's so peaceful and happy." Evie said and turned to look at Ben, who stared at her directly in the eyes, making her shiver lightly.

 _How beautiful eyes he has. I wish he would look at me for eternity._ she thought.

"Evie" he said and Evie nodded.

"I love you, Evie." he said and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Ben. I am glad I finally found you" she said softly and smiled.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled back.

Evie grabbed Ben's face and kissed him again. He kissed back and held her by her wrist. Ben knew that his True Love was Evie and he would protect her at any cost. Evie knew Ben was the prince she always dreamed of. He would hold her when she was sad or scared. He would protect her by her fears and her enemies. And she would always love him and think only for him. After all, they had each other? What could have happened?

 **I hope you guys liked it ;) Leave a review if you want more one shots about ships.**


End file.
